primordialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lillian Chamberlayne
Lillian Noelle "Lily" Chamberlayne is a major recurring character of . She is also a main character on . Lily is a Witch-Werewolf-Vampire tribrid and the only known of her kind to exist. Lily is the daughter of hybrid Christopher Chamberlayne and Charlotte Anderson-Chamberlayne, niece of Clarice and Catherine and step-daughter of Vincent Marshall and Thomas Chamberlayne. Early History Lily was born in Los Angeles, California in 2010. She is the daughter of Christopher Chamberlayne who fled Los Angeles after she was born, which forced Vincent to step in a raise her as his own until he convinced Christopher to come back and raise her as he said that he was afraid to raise her. Personality Lily is brilliant and has a talent for art. Sometimes she questions herself wondering if she was a mistake. It has been noted on some of her darkest days she tends to become very morbid. Lily possesses a dark secret that she has yet to confess and bottling it up inside her may make it even worse. She's also very fixated on being the "perfect girl" and doesn't realize that she's loved just the way she is. She's highly compulsive, a child who goes behind her family's back for unknown reasons. However, like her father, she does have her ways of making those who disrespect him suffer. Powers & Abilities |-|Witch Nature= Lily is quite powerful, as she was able to turn her father's enemies blood into acid as Christopher tells her it took him numerous amounts of time to get it right, as it only took her once on her first try. She was also able to connect with her father through her consciousness. However, Christopher stated that because she puts so much power into her spells in rendered her unconscious or results in nosebleeds. Lily seems to be at her strongest when angry at others, as she told her father when she saved him, it made her angry and sad at the same time. |-|Werewolf Nature= Lily is the daughter of the Enhanced Original Werewolf Christopher Chamberlayne, which means she has inherited his werewolf gene. * Super Strength: Lily possess supernatural strength that makes him far stronger than humans. * Super Speed: Lily is much faster than humans. She possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. * Super Agility: Lily possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human forms he has demonstrated that she can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. She can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Super Durability: Lily can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. She can also exert herself for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Lily possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if she is physically injured, her body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, she can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a her neck is broken, she stays dead. * Super Senses: Lily has the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because she is supernatural and has powers that exceeds her wolf counterparts, she can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Lily is able to make her eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When she is furious or forced to defend herself, her anger increases all her power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows her to access some of the power of her wolf form to give her an edge. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: During a full moon, Lily will unwillingly transform from her human form and into her wolf form. However, if she is pregnant, she will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * Full Moon: Lily's strength, speed, agility, and all her powers are enhanced to her peak during a full moon. * Immunity to Silver: Lily is immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound her, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to her. * Advanced Werewolf Bite: Lily possess a bite that is deadly enough to even kill a vampire. |-|Vampire Nature= Although Lily is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. If Lily were to die, she would become a vampire which should negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid, like her uncle. However, this is conjectural and the product of such a circumstance is unknown. Weaknesses The current weaknesses of Lily are currently unknown. Relationships Vincent Marshall Lily is Vince's surrogate daughter. Vince loves Lily dearly and when Christopher ran away from Los Angeles, he stepped in and cared for the child. When it was revealed that Christopher was afraid to raise his daughter Vince forgave him and helped him raise her. He's overprotective of her and vows to always watch over her. He loves her and would destroy those who would harm her. Vince loves Lily dearly. He has strong paternal instincts towards her, and always fights by Chris' side to ensure her safety. When Lily was younger, he used to tell her stories about her father's loyalty to the families and his love towards her. When Vince called Lily a "princess" she hugged him, showing their bond is strong. He also told her that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again, and he even swore on it, as Vince is Lily's protector. Christopher Chamberlayne Lily is Christopher's only child and daughter. Christopher loves his daughter dearly, and his only child has no limits, as he would kill those who'd ever harm her. He's extremely overprotective of his child, but it's all for a good cause. He's highly supportive of her and there for her whenever she needs him. With Lily being around, Christopher is a better person, who has calmed down when it comes to killing people. It's clear that without Lily around, Christopher is lost in life. When he promised that he'd always protect her Lily hugged him. He promised himself and Charlotte that he wouldn't become like his own father, Karsten to his child. Other Relationships * Karsten & Lily (Grandfather & Granddaughter/Former Enemies) * Thomas and Lily (Uncle & Niece/Close Allies) * Ambrose & Lily (Close Friends/Allies) * Lily and Brynne (Friends/Classmates/Former Enemies/Allies) Appearances Season One The Primordials Season One Season Two Season Three The Survivors * Pilot * What Kind of Day Has It Been? * Where I Left My Heart Gallery Trivia * Vincent refers to her as "My Little Girl" and "Baby Girl". * When Christopher returns and sees his daughter for the first time, he called her "Princess". * Lily was born on July 31, 2010. She should be 8 years old, but due to timeline problems she is 17 years. However in she should be at least 20 years of age. * The Los Angeles Coven wanted Lily to be consecrated among them and allow her power to fuel the witches of Los Angeles. However, due to the fake-death of Lily this was never fulfilled. Name * The name Lillian is a Latin baby name. In Latin, the meaning of the name Lillian is Pure.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/lillian/ * The name Noelle is a French baby name. In French, the meaning of the name Noelle is Birthday.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/noelle/ * The surname Chamberlayne is French meaning one in charge of the private chambers.https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=chamberlain References Category:The Primordials Characters Category:The Survivors Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Primordials Category:Season One (The Primordials) Category:Season Two (The Primordials) Category:Season Three (The Primordials) Category:The Survivors Category:Season One (The Survivors) Category:Chamberlayne Family